A Nilly Story
by njlove63
Summary: a love story between lilly and Nick Jonas, a little loe too.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's POV

It has been a 1 year after the "accident". The Day that my life changed forever: for the better or the worse. (I don't know) Oliver and I had just started to date, I know creepy but he finally had turned into quite a looker. Anyways, It was a Saturday; I walked home from the skating park. I walked to Miley's house and Jackson let me in. He had been acting very strange, when I looked back on it, it should have been a warning. I blew him off and ran upstairs to Miley's room. I was within earshot and I heard: OOOOOOHHHHH MMMMYYYYYYYY GGGGGGOOOOODDDDD! OLIVER AGAIN! (MOANS AND GRUNTS). I burst through the door to find my best friend and my boyfriend making out on the Pink and Orange King sized bed. There were clothes scattered all over the carpeted floor. Oliver's brown hair was all I could see, as Miley cheered him on. My jaw dropped as I saw Oliver and Miley smirking at each other like I wasn't there. My eyes started to burn, as the two in the process of making love was inscribed into to mind. The commotion stopped as Oliver noticed me standing there in awe. I knew I had to run and I did. I ran straight past Jackson, tears flowing past my cheeks. Oliver called my name and I stopped. Blood boiling through my veins I did what I could do and slapped the hell out of his face. Then I wandered home in a daze.

Sunday morning, I dressed as Lola. I felt I needed to be someone else. I was at the beach watching the waves splash playfully onto the shore, at my favorite outdoors café. I sat crying to myself: questioning god, Miley, Oliver and myself. As a single tear escaped my grasp and hit the table.

Nick's POV

I walked into the open-air café by the ocean. I saw a beautiful view of the waves tumbling upon each other as they hit the shore. I smiled, knowing that my girl was seeing the same view and I would see her very soon. I admit I was giddy with joy. Until I saw her- Sure the color of her hair was a dark shade of red. This time I was positive, it was she. I approached the girl.

I whispered, " Lola?! Is that you?"

She looked up at her name being called and saw me. I sat down next to her and she burst into tears.

Lilly's POV

I turned around when I heard Lola's name being called. I saw Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers sitting down. All I could think of how much Nick reminded me of Miley and the accident. My eyes started to water and then I was crying. I felt bad for Nick because he was dating Hannah Montana a.k.a. Miley Stewart. I was babbling like an idiot as tears streamed down my face. Nick sat there for a second and pulled me into a hug and he waited until I was done crying to ask what was wrong.

Nick's POV

At first, I was confused with Lola crying. I pulled her into a hug until she hushed and I asked what happened.

She looked up at my eyes, Lola has the most spectacular eyes I have ever seen, and whimpered, "My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend."

A single tear streamed down her face and she cried a little more. As I was comforting Lola, I heard Joe bust into the café, angry about not getting his mocha latte or something like that. He ran over to me and was about to punch my face out.

Joe's POV

Kevin and I were so thirsty! I mean were forced to wait like an hour and Nick had not come back. So I stomped in there, I saw the curly mop top sitting down doing nothing. I was about to punch his brains out when I saw her.

Her name was Lola. She was best friends with Hannah Montana. Nick and Her were snuggled up close to each other. Nick was stroking her red hair as she was crying quietly. I couldn't help but feel I little jealous of Nick. He had all the girls, offering them a shoulder to cry on. Nick even had Hannah Montana, the teen-pop-sensation herself, to call a girlfriend. And now he had Lola under his spell.

"What's wrong with Lola?" I questioned Nick as I sat down next to him.

Nick looked up and uttered something, I will never forget, "her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend."

Lilly's POV

I never noticed Joe walk up but I heard Nick tell him about it. I don't think Nick realized the damage I did using the words: Best Friend. But Joe did, I could hear him, mumbling about that slut Hannah Montana. Nick was stroking my hair when he finally comprehended. His hand stumbled and he stopped, pulled me away from him. He ran off, he was so angry! I just sat there looking down.

Nick POV

When she said "my Bestie," I knew she meant Hannah Montana. She was so sad when I came up because she knew I was getting hurt in the process. I ran leaving Lola and Joe alone, to Hannah's house about two blocks away. I barged in and up the stairs to her room. I came in to find a brunette making out with Mike Stanley.

She looked and saw me there she said, "Nickki-poo?"

I was so confused: how did she know me? Where is Hannah? Why are they making out in Hannah's room?

Then it hit me. Hannah and this brunette were the same person.

I yelled at her," You SLUT! LIAR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND OUR RELATIONSHIP?!"

I ran down the hall, out of the house, and onto the street. She didn't follow me to explain. I ran to the café to see Joe and Kevin all alone.

Joe POV

" um…. Lola left and she told me to tell ya she was sorry to have you involved." I stated.

I saw Nick, he looked so depressed and saddened, I called him over and he explained what happened. I was shocked to know Hannah wasn't real. That she was a part of some brunette's personality. I could see Nick was broken, and I decided that we needed a break.

Lilly POV

I told my mom I needed a break. She told me she would set up a flight so I could go see my dad. The flight was scheduled and I left the next morning for New Jersey.

I had three duffel bags of clothes and shoes. I carried my backpack, Guitar, and skateboard onto the plane. My seat was in first class, which was really nice. I was supposed to fly from LAX to JFK, and be driven to New Jersey by my dad.

Nick POV

My brothers decided to send me home for a break, and they would join later. I got a first class seat: flying from LAX to JFK and drive to New Jersey. Early Monday Morning I boarded the plane. Since I was one of two unaccompanied minors flying first class. I was sent to sit next to her. And wow, she was gorgeous!

I sat and introduced myself as " James Bond." I could tell she knew it was I, Nick Jonas.

She sat there for a few seconds as her lips curled up. She burst into laughter and replied in her British accent, "Ello, mister double-o-7! I'm Emma Watson!"

I knew I had fallen for her and I fell hard!

Lilly POV

Nick Jonas looked so sad when he came and sat down. I knew why of course but I felt so bad for involving him.

When he finally looked up and spoke he beamed, "I'm James Bond! And you are…?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his fake impression of the British spy. I replied in my fake accent and we laughed harder. Nick seemed to be happy and I was glad.

We talked about my life and me. Then I forgot and brought up Hannah Montana. His face went immediately from happy and joyful to sad and melancholy.

Nick POV

The girl named Lilly made one mistake. She brought up Hannah Montana. I could tell she knew it from my facial expression.

"Please let's not talk about that slut. Ok?" I begged.

She accepted and we went on about my life, as a famous rock star. She could tell I was hurting: she hugged me, kissed me on the cheek, and she whispered, "You'll be ok. And You deserve a whole lot better than Hannah Montana."

When the flight was over we had exchanged numbers, we left at the same time to the exit. We both waited until Lilly saw her Dad. She smiled and I gave her a hug. We said goodbyes and I saw as Lilly exited with her father into the stretch hummer limo. She turned around and blew a kiss to me. I knew we would meet again.

Lilly POV

I felt like I had known Nick for years. Me, Lilly Truscott not Lola Lufnagle, international jet setter. Nick and I hugged and said goodbye as my dad got to the airport.

I didn't notice how big my dad's business had become. He was sitting there in his stretch hummer limo smiling.

Mr. Travis Baker, Lilly's dad, " Hey sweet heart! How's my baby girl?"

I smiled and we entered the limo. I turned around to see Nick staring and I did something I would never do: I blew him a kiss. I could see Nick jaw dropped as his mother turn him around to take him home.

Nick POV

It took my mom and I about 5 hours to drive home. When we got there Frankie ran out and grabbed my neck. I was so happy to see him again. We played games on the Xbox for like two hours.

" Nick and Frankie! Come on we have to the neighborhood party!" my Mom yelled upstairs.

Both Frankie and me ran down the hall and stairs and out the door. We walked down the street to the Baker's household. Their house was HUGE! We walked up and was let in by a tall older man.

"Welcome home Nick! How's touring? Come on in?" Mr. Baker questioned until the next guests came in.

I wandered off: up the stairs to the balcony. When I heard it.

Lilly POV

We had just managed to get to my dad's home. I ran inside and rushed up to my room. I unpacked as my dad came and told me we were going to have a neighborhood barbeque. I flashed him a smile.

At the beginning of the get-together it was exciting. But it soon got fairly boring so went to my room and grabbed my guitar. I walked to the balcony and started to strum the guitar and sing.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la**_

_**You used to call me your Angel**_

_**Said I was sent straight down from Heaven**_

_**And You'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I loved the way you felt so strong**_

_**I never wanted you to leave**_

_**I wanted you to stay here holdin me**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in any while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**You used to call me your dreamer**_

_**And now I'm livin' out my dream**_

_**Oh, how I wish you could see**_

_**Everything that's happenin' for me**_

_**I'm thinkin' back on the past**_

_**It's true the time is flyin' by too fast**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**[I Miss You lyrics on heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I know you're in a better place, yeah**_

_**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**_

_**I know you're where you need to be**_

_**Even though it's not here with me**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every once in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**_

_**I miss you**_

When I heard a soft clapping, I turned around to the familiar face that I had gotten to know so well the past two days.

Nick Pov

WOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Nick's POV Nick's POV

Wow! Was all I could think. Her voice was truly angelic. The girl was pretty from the backside. But, when she turned around to him his jaw dropped. " Lily?" I questioned fairly loudly. " Yes?" Lilly questioned as she squinted towards me. "Excuse me? Do I know you?" " Well, ya should. We did spend a 14 hour plane ride together." I smirked to myself. It took her a second to understand. " Nick?!" "No, It's Nick Jonas." He said giggling to his own joke. " Ha.Ha.HA! That is HILARIOUS! Not. No stop your giggling fit and give me hug." I obediently walked over to her. And she pulled me into a big bear hug. I couldn't help but smile foolishly. She was just so beautiful and pretty. She did smell slightly familiar. Like that Otto, no, Otis guy. Ha Ha, Lilly a guy that is funny. Ha, Ha. Oh No how long have we been hugging? Oh no she probably thinks I am crazy. Nick Let go. _But I don't wanna.___I know we are the same person remember. _Oh riiiight! _Always am. _Yes, we are. _Now let's let go of Lilly. _Ok._ 1._ 2. __**3. **_

Lilly's POV

Wow, ok. This is kinda creepy. Nick's hugging me like we were in a romance. His hands are on my lower backside. Very close to my butt. He is breathing heavily. And I am very confused. _Did he like me? __**What ? no!**_ Oh thank goodness, He let go of me. Aww. Now I am cold. (starts to shivering) "Hey wanna go inside? It's kinda cold." He nods. And he turns to me. Before I can go inside grabbing my forearm. "Wait, Can I do something I've been wanting to do for 2 days? It's been driving me crazy!" Nick says quickly. "Um. Sure? I gues-" Then Nick's lips crashed into mine. And I felt tingles down my spine. Both of our mouths opened and our tongues started to wrestle. And I pulled his head closer to mine. But, then Miley's head popped into my brain and I pulled away.

Nick's POV

I leaned in and kissed Lilly's plump pink lips that I had been fantasizing over the past Two days. She was kissing back and then pulled my neck towards her. Our tongues tousled for a minute. And then it stopped. She pulled away and stared into my now opening eyes. " Nick, I don't plan on being your rebound girl. I can be your friend but I am not so sure how far this can go." She pulled away from my grip and walked through the open French doors. She didn't turn back and left me on the cold dark terrace. I was confused. _What do I do? _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoox

**Thanx for reading everybody. I had a GREAT Time writing this chapter. This is extremely shorter. I know. Plz review if ya want more.**


	3. Chapter 3

A nilly story…

**A nilly story…**

Meanwhile back in California

Joe's POV

Well I'm sitting here on the set of the WAKE UP WENDY show. Waiting to explain the dreaded news to all our distressed fans. Why do I have to do this? Well I have no idea why to tell ya the truth.

Oh I gotta go!

Nobody's

"And let's welcome the Joe Jonas to the show!" Wendy screamed shrilly. And the audience of 200 girls screamed and yelled at the top of there lungs. Joe stared at Wendy, not willing to look at the eager crowd. Everyone sat down.

" So, Joe. what has brought you hear today?" Wendy said in a over interested tone.

" Well, …" Joe explains about how Nick needed a break and so the Jonas Brother's weren't going on tour with Hannah Montana. And that instead they were heading on home.

The crowd was sad. Some girls were actually crying. Wendy wrapped up the show and Joe raced home to finish packing.

When A knock came to the door….

Kevin's POV

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! I ran to the wooden door at the end of the hall. And I find Little 'ole' Hannah or should I say Miley.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

" Um.. Is Nick here? I need to speak to him."

" No. He left a while ago. Best, trying to get away from you. And don't give any lame excuses to us, Miley. I know what you did. How could do that to Nick?"

" I- I"

" No! Miley. I don't care! You made a huge mistake. And I don't wanna hear about it. So get off your high horse, missy! And don't ever make contact with me or the other Jonas Brothers again! ESPECIALLY NICK! Just BACK OFF!"

"…"

" How COULD YOU DO THAT TO LOLA? She was your best friend! And you ran off and did only God knows what with HER boyfriend! Miley You make me sick! Good BYE!" I took the handle of the door and slammed it shut in her face. I was fuming with anger. When I heard a faint clap. I turned to see Joe standing on the steps clapping like a wild man.

Joe's POV

Mann! Wait-to-go Kevin! He just yelled at Miley! I t was hilarious to see her face! She was shocked. Kevin rarely spoke to people let alone yell. Ha, Ha, HA! She totally deserved it though. I started towards the stairs to high five Kevin. When I slipped and fell rolling the rest of the way down. I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

"Come on Kevin! We gotta get going!" I yelled.

" I'm COMING!" Kevin stomped down the stairs.

" Ok! Let's getta goin'. SHALL WE?" I sang in a sing song voice to the tune to Say by John Mayer. (lol, I kno random)

Kevin rolled his eyes as his reply and barged out the door.

" And off we go!" I said as I ran through the door and tried to do a flip.

See the word tried.. well let's say that the grass had a new companion right before we left.

And off to the airport we went.

Meanwhile in New Jersey

Lilly POV

I just left the NICK JONAS on the terrace. I went down the stairs to the grill and tapped my dad on the shoulders.

" Hey, I'm gonna head up to bed. Nighty nite!" I whispered softly.

My dad nodded and kissed me on the forehead, wishing me sweet dreams. He turned back to the grill and talking to some neighbors.

I walked up the steps. And went to my room. I walked in and sighed. My dad had cleaned it all up and set up a new computer (Macintosh Yay!). I logged into Aim and my blog.

AIM CONVO… w/

Sk8ergurl4life (lilly)

MommaNature (sarah)

MommaNature: Lilly! Where hav u been gurlfriend?

Sk8ergurl4life: Well after the incident… I moved in with my daddy… ya kno the lawyer? Ya…so how has it been?

Momma Nature: HORRIBLE! Miley's become some egotistical biyatch! She has turned everyone against Oliver! And she is dating Jake and befriending Amber and Ashley! Basically she is THE SLUT of the year.

Sk8ergurl4life: awww poor oliver! Speaking of da biyatch here she is…. UGH! She is talking 2 me! Hold on…

AIM CONVO… w/

Sk8ergurl4life (lilly)

SayWhat (Miley)

SayWhat (Miley): Wassup?

Sk8ergurl4life (lilly): Y r u talking 2 me?!

SayWhat: Cuz we are friends… silly lilly

Sk8ergurl4life: No Miles we are not friends.You broke my heart and our friendship. I HATE YOU! And look what u did to Oliver! You have become something we never use to be…a fake plastic biyatch! And we can never b friends after this… goodbye miley! FOREVA!

SayWhat: …

**SayWhat has been blocked from your Buddy list.**

AIM CONVO… w/

Sk8ergurl4life (lilly)

rideOllieTrollie (oliver)

Sk8ergurl4life: Hey Ollie how ya feeling?

rideOllieTrollie: Pretty Bad… wait y r u talking 2 me?

Sk8ergurl4life: Cuz we r best friends!

rideOllieTrollie: REALLY?!

Sk8ergurl4life: Heck Ya! Hav been for years…

rideOllieTrollie: YAY! Oh I gtg… Mom is using her manly voice!

Sk8ergurl4life: Ok cya!

AIM CONVO… w/

Sk8ergurl4life (lilly)

MommaNature (sarah)

Sk8ergurl4life: Hey I'm back!

MommaNature: That's great… But I gotta go! Oliver's texting me… Y'all r friends again?

Sk8ergurl4life: Ya… we are I kinda felt bad… cuz of Miles.. Who is now banned from my aim…lol

MommaNature: That's great… But I gtg. Talk2 ya lata?

Sk8ergurl4life: Yeah! Cya!

**MommaNature is away: I'm off to save the rainforest!**

**Sk8ergurl4life is away: I'm trying to fall asleep… failing miserably! **

Lilly feels a light tap on her shoulder. She twirls around and sees a little boy.

Frankie's POV

"WOW! YOUR PRETTY!" I yelled a little.

" Why, Thank you. And you are?" the pretty girl said to me.

" I'm Frankie! Frank da Tank! DA MAN!" She smiled at me.

" I'm Lilly. Nice to meet you." She held her hand to shake.

I took it and shook it. And gave her a big hug. And she asked me, " So Frankie, what do you do here for fun?"

" Well…" I went on about my school, friends, webkinz, skate boarding (which she did too), and drawing. And my brothers, which she didn't seemed surprised that I was related to the Jonas Brothers.

Lilly's POV

When I awoke, I was sitting on my bed and little Frankie was resting at my side. Head resting on my chest, he was fast asleep. AWWWW! He was a cutie pie! I checked the clock it was midnight here. I maneuvered myself out of Frankie's grasp. And headed down the stairs. The Jonas' and Nick were sitting on the couches along with my dad. They were talking about everything.

" ahem." I coughed to the crowd.

Everyone looked up at me.

" Well, I just lost my bed to a sleeping Frankie.. So whatcha doin?" I said as I walked to the couch my dad was sitting on.

" Nothin. Sweetie."

" oh…k?!" I replied to my father's laughing tone.

Mrs. Jonas cleared her throat and said, " Well we have to be going."

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I lifted the sleeping body off my bed and whispered softly. " Hey Frankie, Its time to get up."

He mumbled a no way. And I kissed him sweetly on the cheek. He woke up right away. And I laughed at his blushing. We walked down the stairs to the living room only to find that Nick was the last Jonas member left.

Nick's POV

Lilly looked even more beautiful than before. I sighed as she came down the stairs. Frankie ran to me and gave me a big hug. Whispering in my ear, " Dude! Lilly is so kewl! You should totally hang out with her." I blushed at his simple comment. And me and him headed out the door. Right after Frankie hugged Lilly another time and waved goodbye to Mr. Baker. We headed home and Frankie ran off. To avoid the dreaded Bath time as I went up to my room and started to write a song and think about lilly some more.

You never listen to me

I know I'm better off alone

Everybody knows it's true

Yeah we all see through you

No it won't be hard to do

Throw away my stuff from you

Oh

And I'll wait for her to come

She won't break my heart

'cause I know she'll be from Australia

She's so beautiful

She's my dream girl

La la (la la) la la

She's my dream girl

You were the one I thought I

Needed, I'm better off alone

Everybody knows it's true

They know all your secrets

The only thing you knew was true

Has just walked out of your life

How does it feel

So I'll wait for her to come

She won't break my heart

'cause I know she'll be from Australia

She's so beautiful

She's my dream girl

La la (la la) la la

She's my dream girl

She will be there, to love and to care

I know there's no need to worry

Girl of my dreams

The one that will be

There to hold me when I'm down

'til she's around I'll wait for her to come

She won't break my heart

'cause I know she'll be from Australia

She's so beautiful

She's my dream girl

La la (la la) la la

She's my dream girl

And I'll wait for her to come

She won't break my heart

'cause I know she'll be from Australia

She's so beautiful

She's my dream girl

La la (la la) la la

She's my dream girl

By: nick jonas

He typed the lyrics into his journal and worked out the lyrics. He went and laid down on his comforter. He shut his eyes and fell into a long awaited deep sleep.

**OK here is the next chapter…. I hope u enjoyed it! Keep on reading! Yoyo! Luv ya all!**

**Review! Review! Oh and did I say… REVIEW!**

**Get it ? got it good!**

**-myka aka njlove63**


	4. Chapter 4: child prodigy?

Lilly's POV

Lilly's POV

I woke up early and wandered the grand staircase to my father's music room. He had this amazing grand piano that was like a hundred years old. I sat on the cushioned piano seat and laid my fingers on the ivory keys. My fingers started to play Rachmaninoff's Symphony No. 2. My fingers delicately placed each note in the correct order. I was so focused that I never opened my eyes to the knock at the door, heard the persons walk through the door or sit down on the lounge chairs beside me. I finally noticed my audience when I heard the clapping and felt Frankie rush over and give me a hug.

" Lillsie! That was ahhhhhhhhhhhh-MAZING! WOAH!" The little boy shrieked and pulled slightly away from me at the end of his scream to smile.

I smiled down at the little boy who seemed to now be attached to my hip, Then I heard a loud cough and I finally broke my gaze at the little boy to see the other three brothers staring in awe. I laughed at there dropped jaws. I stood and walked over to the boys I hadn't met yet and introduced myself.

" Hey, sorry about that I just have the urge sometimes. I'm Lilly and this is my house." I smiled at the awakening brothers and held out my hand to Kevin.

Kevin took it and smiled, " Oh hey! That was awesome! Oh my name is Kevin. Wow I could never play Rachmaninoff's pieces far to difficult for me." I smiled warmly.

" Yeah I went to a musical institute when I was 4 years old for musical prodigies. I can play the cello, viola, violin, bass, guitar, piano, organ, drums, harp, saxophone, and the flute. I studied in France, Russia, Spain, Portugal, England, South Africa, Ireland, Greece, and Turkey every once and a while over the past couple of summers."

Kevin nodded in astonishment as I moved over to Joe who stared at me like I was a day dream. Kevin hit the back of his head and he snapped out of it.

" What da he- Oh hey sorry… That was superfabtabulous! Like wow! Yeah…. Oh right my name… is…. Uh… hmmmm…. Joe! Joe Jonas! Yeah that's it!" Joe started to ramble.

"haha- Ok well nice to meet you JOE! Joe Jonas. Haha. You really are hilarious!" I said before giggling as Joe Jonas blushed a crimson red.

Then I came to Nick and I gave him a big bear hug as Frankie got squished in between us.

" AWWWWWWW! I CAN'T BREATH LILSIE! CAN'T BREATHE!" Frankie screamed as I pulled away from Nick and Frankie started to hyperventilate. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he grinned happily.

" Who wants breakfast?" I questioned the Jonas boys. All of them shook their heads and yelled a I do. Running past me to the large kitchen and sitting around the bar.

Joe's POV

DANG! Lilly is H-O-T smokin' ! She does it all! She is super intelligent and she loves music, too! Wow! She is the perfect girl! Oh dang Kevin is talking to me…. Just nod.. and shake head. Don't stare at Lilly… _But look at that oh-so perfect figure! _**NO! bad Joe!**___Gosh dang it why does she have to be oh so beautiful? WHY?!_

Nobody POV

Lilly got the brothers' orders and started cooking. When this old Beetles tune popped into her head. Frankie was sitting on the counter top close to Lilly watching her sing to herself. And cooking the scrumshish breakfast, Frankie's mouth watered.

I think I'm gonna be sad,

I think it's today, yeah.

The girl that's driving me mad

Is going away.

Lilly sang softly to herself.

She's got a ticket to ride,

She's got a ticket to ride,

She's got a ticket to ride,

But she don't care.

Kevin joined in, singing harmony.

She said that living with me

Was bringing her down yeah.

She would never be free

When I was around.

Kevin sang, He has an amazing voice people rarely hear. (I don't know if that is true… but it is now!)

She's got a ticket to ride,

She's got a ticket to ride,

She's got a ticket to ride,

But she don't care.

Nick joined Kevin in the high parts.

I don't know why she's ridin' so high,

She ought to think twice,

She ought to do right by me.

Before she gets to saying goodbye,

She ought to think twice,

She ought to do right by me.

I think I'm gonna be sad,

I think it's today yeah.

The girl that's driving me mad

Is going away, yeah.

She's got a ticket to ride,

She's got a ticket to ride,

She's got a ticket to ride,

But she don't care.

Joe sings along with the boys.

I don't know why she's ridin' so high,

She ought to think twice,

She ought to do right by me.

Before she gets to saying goodbye,

She ought to think twice,

She ought to do right by me

Lilly sings this part solo.

.

She heard that living with me,

Was bringing her down, yeah.

She would never be free

When I was around.

Ah, she's got a ticket to ride,

She's got a ticket to ride,

She's got a ticket to ride,

But she don't care.

My baby don't care, my baby don't care.

My baby don't care, my baby don't care.

My baby don't care.

Lilly is joined by the rest of them and Frankie sits watching intently. When they finish He claps loudly. Lilly gives him another peck on the cheek and thanks him. Then breakfast is done and they set the table, sit, pray and bless the food, and dig in.

After breakfast

Lilly's POV

I gathered the dishes and headed back to the sink to wash them off. When a tiny hand tugged at my Pajama pants.

" Lilsie? Can we go hang out at the skater park today?" AWWWWWW! That little boy could make me do anything. And the cute little nickname. He is so sweet.

" Sure Frankster. Anything you wanna do. I have no plans today." He smiled and wandered off to explore, looking for the bathroom.

"Ya know you shouldn't tease him like that. He might get the wrong idea. Ya kno us Jo Bros do, Lola…" the brother's breathe tickled down Lilly's skin causing her hearty to skip a beat. Her breathe drew shallower strides. And she blushed looking at the clean dishes.

Swallowing a breath she turned to find…

Xoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

**DUH. DUH. DUH! OH YEAH! REVIEW AND THE CHAPTER WILL COME QUICKER!**

**MWUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**AND YES! LILLY DOES HAVE A GREAT SINGING VOICE UNLIKE IN THE TV SERIRES… But IT IS MY STORY SO ha!**

**Come on ppl… my fav type of ppl r those who review!**

**-myka aka njlove63**


	5. Chapter 5: Cupid's on the prowl

Ok my homies, my friends, and mostly my readers… This chapie is for you

Ok my homies, my friends, and mostly my readers… This chapie is for you! I dedicate this new chapter to my bffl g.m.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Frankie's POV

I wandered the hallways for the bathroom. When all of the sudden I came to a big glass door, I walked in and the lights came on to show a ton of statues, photos, and medals. All of them were for Lilly, ones for dancing, playing instrument, chess, sports, academics, and many others.

"Wow! This is so amazing!" I said aloud.

"Yeah, it is." I turned around to see Kevin smiling back to me.

He gestured to me and took me to the restroom and then back to the others.

Oxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile… Lilly's POVSwallowing a breath she turned to find…

Joe standing behind me, wearing his cute little smirk. I blushed a light pink and looked away from his face. He was staring intently at me.

"Uh- um…. My name's not Lola. No not at all. Ha HA hehehe. Yeah." I said uneasily as I laughed.(shows that I lied)

He looked at me skeptically and I broke down.

"Ok, Fine! I am Lola. Just don't tell anyone. Ok? It wasn't my secret to tell." I said uneasily as Joe smiled.

"YES!! I KNEW IT! Oh hey I'm sorry about you know who and the "incident"." Joe spoke softly as he pulled me into a hug.

A muffled "Thanks" came out of my mouth but it sounds "thnbs".

And Joe nodded in reply and left in search of Kevin and Frankie, leaving Nick and me alone.

I looked to Nick as he stared daggers into Joe's back. Then instead of turning and looking at me, he stared intently at his breakfast.

"Hey, whats wrong Nick?" I questioned.

"…"

"Nick, are you ok?"

"…"

oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxo

Nick's POV

I saw as Joe approached Lilly's backside. As he approached her and whispered in her ear. When she turned around and blushed, I went a dark shade of green(figuratively). I watched them hug. I was going to kill Joe! How could he do this to me?! I saw him leave and saw Lilly look at me. I couldn't look in her eyes. I would melt if I did and I wanted to hold a grudge, this once.

She came and sat next to me and asked me if I was ok. I didn't reply. Soon she gave up, But not without giving me a peck on the cheek. Then Frankie, Kevin, and Joe walked in and saw a saddened Lilly and a blushing me.

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kevin's POV I found Frankie took him to the restroom and we headed to the kitchen along with Joe. We walked through the door, to find a quiet Lilly and a blushing Nick. HMMMMMMM… Whats going on? Frankie slipped out of my hand and ran to Lilly's side. "Lilsie! Lets go! I wanna skate! Commeon commeon comme on!! " Frankie yelled as he pulled Lilly's hand and gave her the signature puppy dog pout. Wow! He's mastered it. I saw her quietness melt away and she grinned happily as she agreed to go. Soon, Lilly and Frankie were walking out the door as Joe followed. I stayed behind to talk to Nick. He seemed out of it.

"Nick, you ok?"

"huh?"

I gave him a stern look and he gave in. He explained what happened with Joe and Lilly in the kitchen. I was so confused because I mean anyone who was smarter than a rock (opps, sorry Joe! Haha jk) would see Lilly had a major crush on Nick. And obviously Nick's jealousy was a sign he liked her too.

Time for Cupid to get to work.

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxox

OK! HERE YA GO! I HOPE U ENJOYED IT!

**JUST SO YA KNOW u all are ahhhhhhmazing! Luv ya allll!**

**Cupid aka Kevin haha**

**Remember my fav ppls are those who review!!**



**-myka aka njlove63-**


End file.
